Sheldon's Worst Nightmare
by Jerod-fuzzy
Summary: Jenny's meet an old friend and Sheldon worries he will ruin his chances at Jenny. Next thing she knows, She's in Amity Park, and finds Danny. How far will Sheldon go to protect his chances with Jenny? I only own Jared! I do not mlaatr!
1. Who's Jared?

Who's Jared?

Jenny was flying above Plantation, some city she got a threat from, when some kid, wait, what is that? She flew down to the impact area where the figure fell. She then got a call from Sheldon,

"Where are you?" Sheldon asked.

"Plantation, turned off sensors, couldn't be spotted." Jenny summarized quickly.

Jenny stared at the figure that had shaken his head as he got up. "Hello? Who are y…?" Jenny started but the boy ran into some car and was gone down the street before she could finish her sentence.

"Figures…" Jenny murmured to herself as she blasted off to Tremorton.

She could only think about that boy. Who was he? Why was he there? Was he hurt?

"Ah, oh well check there later" she said to herself as she shut down for bed.

She woke up to find the kid standing in front of her bed. He was holding a paper and seemed to be practicing something when he looked over at her and yelped. He started sweating, _nervousness? _Jenny thought _from what_?

"Hi…" he said "My name is Jared, uh… what's yours?"

Jared looked at the ground nervously when he said his name. Jenny stared at him for a few seconds then a grin spread across her face, _he likes me_! Jenny thought to herself. He looked back at the paper and then to her, he smiled weakly.

"Heh…" Jared murmured to himself as he thought of options to get out of here.

Just then Brad opened the door, Jared disappeared, literally. "Where is he?!?!" Jenny asked, rapidly tossing books, posters, and papers around looking for Jared.

"Are you looking for something?" Jared said as he appeared right in front of Jenny.

"AWSOME!!" Tuck, Sheldon and, Brad said at the same time.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Brad asked.

Jenny and Jared both stared at each other, you could tell they were about to do something bad to Brad. After their long stare, they looked at Tuck who was holding a camera. Jared frowned and did an uppercut to the chin; Tuck went straight through the roof.

"Was there a reason for that!?" Brad said angrily.

"Don't give me any ideas." Jared said to Brad sternly and disappeared. Jenny was in shock _how on earth does he do that?! _Jenny thought to herself.

"Is everything gone mad?!?!" Sheldon yelled.

"That depends on how you define mad." Jared said behind Sheldon who jumped.

Sheldon had had enough; he shot a net at Jared, capturing him.

"I have a few questions for you…" Jenny said, knocking Jared out with a punch.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

Jared's vision was blurred and he could barely hear. He was completely useless. When his vision came back, every other sense seemed to be offline. Jared looked at his… ghastly body. 

_Shit… _Jared thought.

Jenny was now intent as she got notice from Sheldon that Jared was fully awake she started questioning. "Why are you here?" Jenny asked sternly.

"That, I cannot tell." Jared said, resisting the urge to pass out.

"Why are you a ghost, thing?" Jenny asked awkwardly, Jared was going to speak but Jenny interrupted him.

"Let me guess, you like me, because I like you back." These words were enough to put Jared into full consciousness, and to make Sheldon leave the room in tears.

"I'm sorry…WHAT?!?!" Jared said disappearing and going to his car and taking off in smoke. Sheldon walked up to Jenny's side and looked at Jared's car go off into an alley.

"Probably not the best thing to say…" Sheldon said.

Jared was in shock as he flew back to his house, 400 miles away. _The first girl to admit that she likes me, _Jared thought as he looked back at Jenny… in the air coming after him holding with Sheldon yelling at the top of his lungs.

_Oh, the joy…_Jared thought. She opened the door of the car going 70 and yanked Sheldon in to the back seat of the Zonda.

"So I was thinking of a sleepover at your house… the three of us?" Jenny asked eagerly vibrating.

Jared was hesitant, "Uh… sure." He said looking down.

"You are such a spaz, you know that?" Jenny said hugging him.

"Hello!?!? The wheel?!?!" Sheldon said angrily at Jared.

Jared looked at Sheldon and realized he had something in his pocket kind of bulky. He grabbed the steering wheel and did one of the most amazing spin into a parking space.

"When?" Jared asked with some enthusiasm.

"Tonight, see you in about 4 hours!" Jenny said.

After Jenny left, Sheldon lifted Jared onto the dashboard staring him in the eye with extreme anger "Okay, listen up! I don't know what you're playing her but back off from Jenny, she's mine!" Sheldon yelled once Jenny was out of earshot.

"See you in a couple of hours…" Sheldon said slamming the door. Jared was shocked; no one had ever been that rude to him in almost 5 years!

_Great! The girl that likes me has a follower… and he's nuts about her!_


	2. Anger management Issues!

Anger Management Issues!

Once word got out, Brad, Jared, Jenny, Sheldon, and Tuck were all over at Jared's house, having a pretty good time. After they got to secret sharing, Sheldon went off sulking and Jenny came out to see what was wrong, Sheldon perked up almost instantly.

"Shell, Is there something wrong?" Jenny asked.

_Wait… did she just call me Shell? Oh that is so great_!!! Sheldon thought to himself_._

"No, there isn't a problem" Sheldon said as he felt for his remote in his pocket

, _maybe he shouldn't do that to Jared? Who cares! He almost ruined my chance at Jenny! So long sucker_! SHeldon thought

She put his arm around him and took him back into Jared's room. After a while of fooling around, junk food and prank calls… Jared and Jenny went outside on the roof away from everyone. Sheldon pretended to go into the bathroom but snuck out onto the roof where a scene was about to develop.

"You know I like you" Jenny said with one earphone on.

They both had the same song listening to their earphones;

Sheldon gulped hard… _dancing a slow dance… MY dream_ "Yes, I know, then why did you treat me that way in the beginning?" Jared asked quizzically. "I do that to every new person I meet." Jenny replied.

This conversation went on for almost an hour. By this time Brad and Tuck had joined Sheldon.

"Why did you call me a spaz?" Jared asked.

"Cause you are!!!" Jenny yelled, kissing him.

Tuck passed out and Sheldon gritted his teeth.

_That_ _is it!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Sheldon thought through a torn heart, he was out of options.

He pulled out the remote making sure to push Brad and Tuck down to the ground. He turned the notch to the first setting, inside Jenny; a wire Sheldon installed snapped and touched her metal exoskeleton. Jared yelled and fell to his knees as 100,000's of volts of electricity ripped through him.

"Jared!" Jenny cried as she tried to help him up.

Sheldon turned the notch up again, but jumping off the roof, to the ground. Jared screamed in pain as even more electricity rushed through his body. Sheldon installed a camera on the roof, so he could see what was going on.

"Sheldon!" Brad said louder than usual, "I see what you are trying to do… Tuck and I want to help push Jenny and you together."

"Good, thanks for the support." Sheldon said. He looked at the screen, his jaw dropped, Jared was absorbing the electricity, but the bolts had taken their toll on him as Jenny lifted him up off the roof. Jared's body was flashing with electricity and he was coughing up blood.

Jenny gently let him down on ground as Brad shot her with one of Sheldon's weapons, knocking her out. Jared managed get up, looked at Sheldon, and created a blazing lighting sword.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Jared said, tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't know why??!?! I like her! She was the world to me! All of a sudden you come by and in 3 days you already have kissed her! She kissed me but because I saved her life! Not because she liked me!" Sheldon said, crying slightly.

Then he smiled evilly he pointed his hand and acted like he was using the force on him. Suddenly Jared felt a tugging feeling; seconds later his ghost side was ripped out of him. He screamed and passed out next to Jenny. The last thing he saw was Sheldon taking in the powers and giving some to Tuck and Brad. Sheldon laughed manically.

Jared woke up at about 1:30 AM, Jenny was still out. He thought about his wild night… a lot had happen in the last 12 hours. He thought about his ghost powers, he tried to transform, nothing. After that, Jared thought about electricity, his body responded to that, bolts of lightning moved up and down his arms.

_So, it's more about thinking about what I want to do and it happens… cool. _Jared thought.

Jenny woke up and looked at Jared, and smiled. "Hey, are you okay?" Jenny asked, looking at the lightning ripping through his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jared said sternly. "We need to get back to your mom so she can fix this." Jared said starting to run for the fence to his car.

"NO!!!" Jenny yelled "She get up in OUR business!"

"True, but she still can maybe stabilize us." Jared said getting in his car.

He was starting it when he realized it had no fuel. "Nice try Sheldon…" Jared muttered to himself.

"What?" Jenny asked

"Nothing" Jared said.

He got a steel rod and shoved it into the key spot and shot 15000000 volts down the drivetrain, shooting the car forward. Soon they were on the highway. Jenny looked at the speedometer, 190. "What are you doing?!?!"Jenny said punching him in the arm.

"Fastest way to your house is through air!" Jared said hitting a button.

Wings formed on each side and two jet engine revved all the way. The car took the air, Jenny clenching the seat; she'd always been in control when flying. It was awkward not controlling the vehicle.

The car finally hovered down to the pavement on Jenny's street. Jared looked at the rearview mirror; Sheldon, Brad, and Tuck were all walking toward the car.

_Great, another great reunion._ Jared thought.

Jared sent a few amps down the car's body, making it a live wire. Sheldon put his hand on the car, he got zapped. Jenny and Jared giggled. Sheldon frowned and started walking to the driver's door. Jared and Jenny snuck out the other door. Even though they were close, it was still a 2 block run. The group looked like a mob, an angry mob.

"God dammit, can't go hours without causing trouble!" Jared yelled over the blasts of energy from Sheldon and his gang.

"You have a big point there!" Jenny shouted.

They got to Jenny's house, ran in and slammed the door.

"Déjà vu…"Jared said.

"Huh?" Jenny said as she looked at him quizzically

"Sheldon slammed the door on you… and now he got payback" Jared explained.

"Wait, how did you know that?"Jenny asked.

"Um, uh, I kind of was spying on you; I told you I like you!" Jared admitted.

"How long exactly were you spying on me??" Jenny asked.

"Since, you were created!" Jared said breaking into tears.

Jenny was in shock, he knew me this long?!?!

Wow, "Mom lock up the house!" Jenny yelled upstairs.

There was a small explosion and Dr. Wakeman came down the stairs.

"What do you have to say for yourself XJ… oh? Who is the lucky guy?" Dr. Wakeman asked with a grin.

Jenny frowned, "Mom! This is serious! Sheldon and his friends are after me and… well, him!" Jenny shouted.

"Who is him?" her mother poked.

Jenny started to overheat.

"You might want to leave…" Jared said worriedly, "put the shields up, please."

Jenny was almost boiling and Jared started up a few volts… just in case. Jared shot her with a few low voltage bolts to calm her.

"Thanks for the save." Jenny said sighing. Just then Dr. Wakeman came rushing down the stairs, Jared had mere milliseconds before she smashed into him… he dodged her.

"WE ARE MOVING!!!" Mrs. Wakeman yelled. She used some sort of device to suck up the entire interior and she yanked Jared and Jenny into a hovering vehicle.

"WAIT!!!"Jared yelled. "My car, can we get it?" Jared said puppy dog eying her.

"Fine… We'll get it." Dr. Wakeman mumbled and hovered over to the car. Jenny came out and picked the car up and putting it in cargo. She was shot at by Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. Luckily they took off before the rays did any damage.

_Bye… Tremorton _Jenny thought sadly through the window _Hello, Amity Park._


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares vs. Reality

"Why are WE moving anyway," Jared said to Mrs. Wakeman "that means including me?" Jared asked.

"I reported you and your powers to a few of my students… only one responded but at least it was a smart one… Jack Fenton!" Dr. Wakeman said happily.

Jared eyes narrowed and Jenny passed out, _the stupidest guy in the world… _They thought together.

Jack Fenton was the father of nonetheless, Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, one of Jared's closest friends.

"Yay…" Jared said.

A few minutes later they were unpacking in their stuff when Danny came in.

"Hi Jen your Mom said you had a…" Danny started and then started gawking at Jenny.

Jenny stopped and realized Danny was staring at her and turned around. "Uh, I have a boyfriend." Jenny said giving Danny a look.

"Who is he?!"Danny asked eagerly.

Jenny pointed at Jared, _lucky kid! _Danny thought.

Jared looked up from organizing everything and gave a quizzical look. "Danny, you right, nice to meet you, hey, where are Tuck and Sam?" Jared asked.

"Both on vacation." Danny responded.

"Can I talk to you?" Jared asked.

"Sure."

They moved outside Jared's and Jenny's room.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jared asked eagerly.

"What?"

"Powers?"

"No, are you nuts!?"

"Nah, she'll find out sometime… may as well tell her now"

"How do you know that?"

"Your sister, it only took her a month."

"True… still I'm taking my chances, and trusting my gut."

"Bad choice"

"Why?"

Jenny had moved behind them while they were talking.

"So… did you hear everything?" Danny asked turning around smiling weakly

"Just about everything you said."Jenny said.

A few hours later they were all sleeping when Jared was dreaming. It was awful, every villain Jenny, Danny, and himself had fought were in one group. He'd been hurt, badly. Danny had been killed by lightning bolt from Smytus. Jenny, as far as he knew, was out of power. He stood alone against Vexus, who was also alone, but in better condition, a Mexican standoff. He had a big choice to make, send the algorithms to Jenny, and hope they'd power her up, and probably die from Vexus' chop to the neck, or fight Vexus himself and probably lose. He chose option 1 next thing he knew, he was hitting the enter button to send when Vexus was coming straight at him. Right before she killed him the dream stopped and he woke up, sweating. He noticed he was screaming and closed his mouth. Danny woke up transforming. Jenny woke up also arming herself with a few weapons. Jared looked at Danny to make sure was alive. He let out a sigh, but he was shaking, abnormally.

"Jared? Are you okay?" Jenny asked quizzically.

Jared didn't answer; he did not even show a sign that he heard.

"Hospital, **now**" Danny said as picked up Jared, went intangible and went through the roof.

"I'm coming!" She yelled.

Jared was exposed to a radiation, and Vexus' invention. They ended up going to Ms. Wakeman, who was over at the Fenton's.

"What's up with him?" Danny asked wearing a look of concern.

"Some artificial radiation is affecting his right kidney. Somehow it is messing with his nerves and sense of hearing." Dr. Wakeman said, scanning Jared with something. "The only way to save him is to have you two go under operation with him and remove the kidney."

"WHAT?! NO WAY AM I GOING UNDER OPERATION WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Jenny yelled at her mother, giving her a stern look.

"Well it's that or he is going to die…" Mrs. Wakeman concluded.

"When do we start?" Jenny said happily.

About an hour later Jenny and Danny were starting the operation. Jenny was about to make the first incision but pulled back.

"I can't do this!" she cried.

She went outside crying. Danny came out to encourage her.

"It's going to be… GAHH!" Danny yelled as his "cousin" appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, cuz, long time no see!" Danni said as she appeared.

She looked at Jenny and Danny for a few seconds.

"Are you guys…"

"NO!" they answered sternly.

"My boyfriend is on a table in there about to get his right kidney removed." Jenny said pointing to the doors behind them.

"My girlfriend is… wait; I don't have a girlfriend…" Danny said sighing

Just then Jared walked out the doors. He was followed by Dr. Wakeman, who was wearing a lab coat.

"You… three need to learn to work faster." she said as she shoved Jared into Jenny.

"You know, your mom is a really fast operator!" Jared said.

"Yes I know, can I talk to you for a second?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, whadya need?" Jared said.

They moved away from Danni and Danny who were arguing.

"Can we uh… go on a double date?" She asked quickly.

"With who?" Jared said.

"Danny?"

"He doesn't have a date!"

"We could set him up on a blind date?"

"WHAT? Sounds perfect, but with whom?"

Jenny thought while Jared checked through his numbers. They thought of the same person at the same time.

"Vega!" They shouted

A few minutes later they were in Danny's house trying to set up a double date, or they thought so.

"No way!!" Danny said sternly.

"Please!!!" Jenny pleaded.

"What will I get out of this?"

"A chance at having your first relationship."

"A CHANCE at my first relationship."

"Look, Jenny and I met on a blind date maybe this is your chance!" Jared said.

"Fine, I'll go…" Danny said

"Oh ya, can't hang out Friday, got a date with someone named Tucker Carbuncle." Danni interrupted.

That comment stopped everyone from arguing and they all looked at Danni. Seconds later, Vega crashed through the roof.

"What the hell is going on here?!?!" Sheldon yelled as he appeared, Brad standing next to him.

"Beats me…" Vega said sighing.

The hallway was chaos, Jared started to get annoyed and shot a wave of electricity through the carpet, shocking everyone and shutting them up.

"OKAY, so, how many of us at this place again?"

"Eight" Jenny said.

"Let's see if I can get all the couples right, Jenny and I, Brad and Melody, Danni and Tuck, Danny and Vega, is that everyone?" Jared said.

"Yes" everyone said.

Sheldon had left during the craziness and was sitting outside crying on a bench, when someone came up to him. He gasped as he was bagged.

"Welcome to the Cluster" Vexus said slyly.

It was date night and everyone meet at the nasty burger for last second preparations. Everyone except Tuck and Danni were in formal. They decided to take it up a notch; they both came in ghost form. Jared raised an eyebrow.

"You two realize that this is a public place?" Jared said.

"Ya I know really good costumes!" Tuck said.

Danni giggled and Brad sighed.

"My first date and my brother has one to." Brad said looking down.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off and he transformed.

"Let's go everyone…" He said going intangible through the wall, Danni, Tuck, and Brad followed him. Jenny, Vega, And Melody blasted a hole in the wall and flew out, Jared tagged behind.

When they got outside, a lone figure stood in the air.

"Oh the joy, what do you need Sheldon?" Jared said sighing. Jared stopped and looked at Sheldon closely. He stopped at Sheldon's eyes, _no pupils, _Jared thought. He flew over to Jenny.

"Look at his eyes" Jared whispered to Jenny. She squinted but then realized and told the rest of the group.

"Sheldon, are you going to answer Jared?" Danny asked.

"Nah, I'd rather attack him…" Sheldon said shooting a lightning bolt at Jared to everyone's surprise. Jared flew back, crashing through a window. Danny gaped in shock. _ Good, he shoots lightning too! _ Danny thought.

"What's your problem?!" Jenny shouted.

Sheldon paused before speaking, as if he actually had to think of a reason. "I don't know… what the?" Sheldon said quizzically as he collapsed on the ground. Sheldon's mind swam; he struggled to fight radiation from Vexus' crazy invention. He blacked out.

Everyone except Sheldon, Jared, and Jenny simply ignored everything that happened and left for the get together. Jenny flew down to Sheldon, picking him up; she flew back to Jared, picking him up too. She went to Amity hospital where she got Jared casted for his wrist injury and Sheldon a room. When they got back to the gang's apartment, she stopped when she was closing the door and smiled for a second but it quickly disappeared and Jenny went into the room, locking the door. Tuck had already heard _the talk_ so he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dammit, that isn't good…" Tuck said to himself as he took off, heading for downtown Amity Park.

A few hours later Jenny and Jared were on the couch, Jenny was barely awake, watching television, Jared was sleeping. Tuck barged through the door, the lock flying into Jared's head waking him up.

"Gahhhhh…" Jared stammered as he fell off the couch, waking Jenny up.

"What was going on here?" Tuck yelled impatiently at Jenny.

"I was cleaning the apartment."Jenny said

"Really, anything else?" Tuck questioned with a smile on his face, expecting an answer. Jared stood scratching his head, then Jared frowned and electricity flowed through his body.

"WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tuck!!!! Way to far there!" Jared shouted angrily. Jared stopped the electric flow through his body and went into deep thought.

"Anyone notice our standings as family?" Jared asked, "Jenny as mother, myself as father, Tuck and Danni as the youngest twins, Sheldon, Brad, Danny, and Melody as the older teens, and Vega as the adopted one…"

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!" Vega shouted… angry with that last comment.


End file.
